Forever and Always
by shelbyharrison
Summary: A couple that goes through so much, to only have... Read the story and find out what happens


**A/N: Sorry if there is any Sarah's and Danny's in here wasn't originally going to use as a fanfic, but thought it would be cute for Austin & Ally. (1) Actually has happened to me so I threw it in.**

Forever and always  
Austin and Ally were at it again. They were always fighting, glaring, and purely just disliking each other.

"I hate you." Ally yelled Austin; he scoffed as he turned away from their argument, to pack up to leave. It started to get old and he had heard all before. He turned back to her a determined look on his face Austin's hazel brown eyes heavy with pure excitement.

"If you hate me so much then tell me, why?" He seemed smug, Ally just glared, the harsh brown color flicking with anger.

"Ok I will." Austin gave her I'm waiting look. Ally just turned around grabbed her bag and walked out of class. When Ally got home she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote at the top of it

"The reasons why I hate you."  
1. I hate your smile  
~because it makes me smile  
2. I hate that you're mean  
~even though it makes you look hot  
3. I hate that your mean to my friends  
~ but I'm glad you're not that mean to me  
4. I hate that I think you're cute  
~ even though I don't  
5. I hate your sarcasm  
~ because it makes me laugh  
6. I hate our arguments  
~ I wish we could just talk  
7. I hate that when we argue it's the only time I talk to you  
8. I hate that you asked me out on a bet. (1)  
~ I wish you asked me out for real  
9. I hate that these entire things are not because I hate you but...  
10. Because I hate that I love you

Ally sighed as she looked down at her list and slid it into her bag. Ally went to bed worrying about giving it to Austin, but Ally always did what she said she would do. Ally snuggled into her bed and fell asleep.  
The next day as Ally walled into her only class with Austin, she pulled out the list.

"Here Austin." Ally said as she walked past his desk. Austin looked up at her.

"What the hell is this?" Austin questioned rudely. Ally put on her best dislike face and glared.

"You were the one that wanted to know why I hated you so there it's a list of reasons." Austin looked up at her kind of hurt that there was a whole list why Ally hated him.

"Wow you actually are going to tell me why."

"I always do what I say I'm going to do." Ally slid into the desk two away from him. Ally tried so hard not to look back at Austin. As Ally was taking notes she got poked in the back. Ally turned around to see some girl holding out a note for her. Ally took it and looked over the note.

"You say you always do what you say you're going do, say you'll meet me after class?" Ally couldn't handle it anymore she looked back at Austin; he was looking right at her. Ally blushed and turned back to the note.

"What if I said I wouldn't meet you after class that I can do." Ally passed it back. Ally tried to go back to taking notes, when another note slides on her desk.

"Please?" Ally sighed and wrote ok and handed it back. When the bell rung Ally stayed in her seat waiting till everyone left. When it was just Ally and Austin she got up.

"Ally I hate that I love you too." Austin whispered, Ally smiled she had been preparing herself for rejection.

"I hate that I hurt you." Austin said looking down at his feet. Ally sighed then went up to Austin and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while she thinks Austin started to cry a little. They walked out of class together. Ally smiled up at him.

"I hate that I want to throw you up against the wall a kiss every inch of you." He said with totally serious face. Austin's eyes were filled with pure want. Ally tried to keep a straight face

"I hate that I'm going to let you." Ally said Austin glanced down at her. He roughly pushed against the wall and looked into her eyes.

"I hate tha-" Ally cut him off by attacking his lips. Austin pushed her closer, as Ally ran her fingers through his hair. They pulled apart smiling at each other.

"I hate that my friends don't like you, and think that you will take me away from them." Ally said with a slight scowl on her face.

"I hate that I won't let that happen." Austin said with a sad smile on his face. Ally glanced up at him.

"I hate that I love you."

They had never out right said I love you to each other, so Ally was nervous to say it. Austin took her hand and led her to the pool. Ally loved the summer time it made everything seem magical.

"Come on Ally let's go off the high dive." he tugged her arm faster towards the diving board. Ally giggled at him. Austin was so cute when he got excited.

"Austin slow down your pulling my arm off." he looked back at her and slowed down. Austin shrugged his shoulders like eh what are you going to do about it. Ally took her hand from his and walked away. Austin glanced at her and then at the high dive.

"Ally come back." Austin whined not really wanting to get out of the already huge line. Ally just gave him a little wave over her shoulder. Austin sighed and ran over to Ally wrapping his arms around her waist. Ally looked back at him; he gave her a cute little kiss. Ally smiled up at him and sighed.

"I love that I love you." Austin looked startled for a second. Then he smiled at her as he led Ally over to their towels.

"Why?" Austin asked, now it was Ally's turn to look startled. Then Ally smiled remembering that was the same thing he asked her when she said she hated him.

"Because you're Austin and I love everything about you." Austin smiled down at her pleased with the answer.

"I love that I love you too." Ally sighed in pure happiness when he said that.

"Why?" Austin laughed

"do you even have to ask?" Ally shook her head yes, Austin just rolled his eyes at her.

"I love you because your mine Ally, I love you because you're brave and loyal and I could go on and on." Austin said Ally giggled with happiness. They spent the rest of the day swimming and maybe one or two underwater kisses. Austin walked her home. They walked hand in hand laughing and talking.

"I love that I love you."

"come on Ally you can't walk me home then you'll have to walk all by yourself back." Austin and Ally were sitting on her driveway arguing.

"But I don't care." Austin shook his head at the girl snuggled up to him.

"I do." he stated firmly Ally got up and started walking towards his house.

"You coming Austin." she yelled over her shoulder as she kept walking. Austin sighed and got up and jogged after her. They walked in silence just enjoying each other company. When they got to his house they saw that Austin's dad had just gotten home. When his dad saw the two lovebirds he called them over.

"Hey you two how is junior year going?" Ally just shrugged, not really knowing what to say to Austin's dad.

"I'm just glad it's almost over." Austin exclaimed, Ally nodded she was looking forward to another summer with Austin. His dad turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Ally I don't think I ever thanked you." she looked confused, but Austin blushed.

"My boy here has gotten so much easier to be around since you two started going out." Ally smiled at his dad.

"I know he was a big jerk back then." Austin just gasped at her, both his dad and her laughed.

"Don't worry Austin I love you now." Austin just shook his head at her. He sighed then got serious.

"Ally?" she looked at him as his dad said he was going inside and to be in by 9.

"You know how you said you always do what you say you're going to do." Ally shook her head yes not knowing where he was going with this.

"Say you will love me forever and always."

"I will."

Ally looked up at him not believing anything she just heard. Austin looked down at her concern filling his beautiful face features.

"You're going into the army?" she checked out. Austin sighed and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have always wanted to join the army after my senior year." Ally nodded like yes I understand that part but...

"Then why-?" she couldn't finish her sentence she started to cry. Austin wrapped his arms around her. Ally couldn't handle it and pushed him away.

"Why di- why ar- why?" Ally sobbed out. Austin looked so hurt.

"Why are we breaking up?" Ally finally got out; she hated that sentence with a passion.

"I don't want to ruin your life Ally." she growled at him, he tried to hug her again but she just turned away.

"Bye Ally I'm going to miss you." Austin walked out of the graduation hall leaving her in alone in her beautiful graduation dress. Ally watched him open the door and then he was gone.

"I still love you."

It's been years since then, Ally was out of college and living wild with her friends. She was getting ready for her best friend's birthday when there was a knock on the door. Ignoring it thinking it's just her friend to pick her up she went back to getting ready. Five minutes later there was another knock. Ally getting tired of her friend went to tell them off, only to find when she opened the door and army officer. He is older than Ally and very grave looking. Ally stepped back to let him in.

"I'm sorry that I didn't answer the door right away." Ally said the officer waved his hand to gesture that it was alright. Ally asked him if he wanted anything and led him to an open chair.

"Not to be rude but um why are you here?" Ally asked getting a little worried. The officer sighed knowing that he would have to explain.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked gesturing to her nice outfit. Ally nodded her head yes. He sighed again and asked for a beer.

"Cancel your plans." Ally looked a little taken back but decided it would be for the best. Ally called her friend wishing her happy birthday and that she felt bad that she could not come. With some lame excuse of being sick.

"I'm a friend of Austin's from the army." that got Ally's attention

"Your Ally Dawson, right?" Ally nodded her head the man smiled kindly.

"My names Roger."

"Where is Austin?" Ally couldn't hold it in any longer she knew they were over and that she had others, but...

"He told me to give you this. His mother also though that you should have it." Roger stretched out his hand and placed it on her table. Ally looked down at the object, and started to cry. The light reflected off Austin's army tags.

"Austin died?"

It was a month later and Ally was searching through the many army headstones. She would stop every so often to give her thanks to one of them. Ally had almost given up when she saw it.

"Austin M. Moon"

Ally slumped down next to it. She ran her hand over his headstone and cried.

"Why did I let you go?" Ally questioned, she lay down next to him, in between Austin and one of his fellow soldiers. She turned and looked at his headstone tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'll always love you." Ally said, he didn't answer. She knew he never would ever again. She let on more tear slip down her cheek before getting up and walking away. Ally was almost to her car when she turned back and whispered

"Forever and always."


End file.
